


Headcanons and Stories

by Lilmia_Casand



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmia_Casand/pseuds/Lilmia_Casand
Summary: Headcanons to explain stuff





	1. Chapter 1

So yeah, just a bunch of headcanons.


	2. The Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and the power of the gods

The reason children of Hades go insane is because of the pure power flowing through them, the reason they fade into shadows when they use it too much is because of their human bodies being unable to handle it. But this isn’t only for them, all of the major gods' children suffer from this, their bodies unable to handle the inherited powers, their minds too human to stay sane. But the Olympian’s don’t know this, well, perhaps Hestia does, because being on the council, having a throne on olympus, gives their demigod children a buffer. The power is filtered through, held back, the less human they are the more power they can handle, so the more power they have. Children of the big three, well, children of Demeter are just as powerful, but her children are half-human, she doesn’t steal some of that humanity away with simply her belief that she is more important, she does not have dreams of them being the best heroes, kings and queens, and subconsciously, because gods have never worked by human magic, make them a little more than half-god. But Zeus and Posidion do. Hades wouldn’t, but he doesn’t get much of a choice, his children don’t have any sort of protection against their own power. They go mad, they fade into shadows, in the case of children of Pluto they turn to stone, and it is simply thought to be the curse of the god of the dead. If the thrones were gone, if the council’s power didn’t protect, well things would be different. Blessings act as a way to ease the power, make the human body able to process it. And some, over time, become almost as minor gods, but still human. Children of Hades start out with all of that power, but using it will kill them. Percy Jackson would have been in danger of dissolving into salt water between the ages of 12 and 14, after that he just wasn’t human enough. Piper would revert to the seafoam her mother was made of. Jason and Thalia would dissipate into air, though once Thalia had been turned into a tree, and then back human, she would suffer no such problems. Children of Hephaestus would catch on fire, Leo’s gift makes him less human than he’d like to believe. Children of Ares and Mars would succumb to their emotions, becoming spirits without thought or bodies, Frank would never have suffered from this though, his shape-shifting protecting him, but with the stick in his pocket would it really be a fair trade? Annabeth would not need to fear turning into a being made of pure thought, the way children of Athena are born makes them half-human only by their belief that they are so. Children of Apollo would turn to sunlight. Children of Hermes would turn fully human and lose their powers. Children of Dionisus would simply go mad, but were they ever really sane anyways? Children of Demeter would slow and freeze and become various plants, usually trees. Hazel was never in danger of turning to stone, her curse actually protected her. Jason would be perfectly fine after he lost his memory, no more turning to air. Piper would always be in danger, children of Aphrodite have few ways to become more god-like. When Meg took Apollo as her servant she would no longer have this problem either. Leo of course never had this problem, neither did Annabeth. Percy, well, he’s only still human, still a demigod, because he believes so, he is more like a minor god than anything else. But of course, the gods have their thrones and it is only Nico who suffers from this. He is, however, doing better, he won’t go insane, actually his stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino prevented that, wiping his memories locked the power from bleeding into his mind. His body is slowly becoming more god-like as well, making the power, although still raw, unfiltered, and dangerous, less likely to turn him into a Nico-shaped shadow soup. And that is my idea for why children of Hades are known to go mad.


End file.
